


Lucky Lungs Flavoured Kisses

by Bloctoke



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Bottom Stuart "2D" Pot, Drunk Murdoc Niccals, Drunk Stuart "2D" Pot, Foreplay, M/M, Phase Four (Gorillaz), Sub Murdoc Niccals, Top Stuart "2D" Pot, mostly fore-playing for now sorrysorry, niccalpot, top Murdoc Niccals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloctoke/pseuds/Bloctoke
Summary: This takes place in phase 4 and i felt too awkward to do something really smut, so it's low-key smut.But if someone notices this (and obviously likes this) I'll do more chapters and PROBABLY something smut too.Have fun reading!





	Lucky Lungs Flavoured Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in phase 4 and i felt too awkward to do something really smut, so it's low-key smut.  
> But if someone notices this (and obviously likes this) I'll do more chapters and PROBABLY something smut too.  
> Have fun reading!

“You think I can stick this whole lighter up my nose?” Stuart Pot, the blue haired “angel” talked to his partner in crime, Murdoc, who answered with an annoyed “I’m trying to write a song, shit-face.” Which was true. Everyone was at the end, but 2D’s mind already finished his fantasy to write more words or chords and decided to exasperate his favorite green person to annoy. They worked together for the only obvious reason: so they could put on more ideas and fit with each other work.

Since his question was directed to the bassist, the concentrated Noodle and Russel just ignored him.  
It didn’t happen very often that they work so hard together, usually is just a “Uh I wrote this yesterday. Take a look.” But it’s not working well lately, so they came to the conclusion, the obvious conclusion, they had to work together. As the family-band they are.  
2D was bored though, so he kept annoy Murdoc, longing to gain some sort of attention from his best mate, but he just got scoffed him away. Disappointed he decided to stand up and walk to the kitchen from the Livingroom and open the fridge to see if something was worth to eat, or drink. 

A beer, why not, he took one, but when he was about the close the fridge, he heard Murdoc order him to take one for him too. Stu didn’t do it really quickly, his mind processed that an order isn’t a nice way to ask things, but that was Murdoc, so he just shrugged and accepted his friend as he was: an asshole sometimes. He took another one and walked back where he was, sit next to Murdoc just watching him work and handing him the beer.

The other’s harsh grabbing made him jump, shouldn’t he be used to it now? He forgets. Every time. He could hear the bassist snort at that and just opened the bottle’s cap with his razors-like teeth, 2D as always tried to imitate him, but with his missing front teeth he just failed, stupidly making his gum bleed, he just licked the blood away, for the whole time it bleeds and hand it to Murdoc so he could open his beer too. “Do I look like a soddin’ bottle opener?” The black-haired man rhetorically asked, before gulping down some of the liquid in his own bottle. “Uh… Not really.” Stu replied, “But that would be nice, y’know?” he kept.

“Nice? Do I look ni-” Noodle interrupted the bassist’s mocking with a “C’mon guys we’re trying to work, if you two just want to talk, go upstairs.” In a half annoyed and calm way, more annoyed cause she couldn’t make up chords she likes enough.  
The bassist understood, so he stood up and took the singer’s beer from his hands opening it too with the teeth and starting walk upstairs. That meant 2D had to follow him, so he shrugged and stood up too, following him.

“So you take orders now?” The blue-haired man mocked his mate, just to fuel his anger, he adores it, to see him pissed. Since he isn’t able to drink while walking or climb the stairs he’s just there, following his mate with a cold beer in the right hand while, instead, he was drinking easily.

“You know they won’t hear you scream now?” The green-skinned man threatened.  
2D snickered and entered the second Livingroom they had in that house, it actually surprised Stuart that Murdoc didn’t use that stupid seat-mechanism he created to avoid climbing the stairs, so he finally noticed it was slower than actually use your feet.  
The blue man sat on the sofa, taking some gulps from his beer, the green one sat right beside him, manspreading as he usually would, taking long gulps instead.

Murdoc made a satisfied noise when he took off his lips from the bottle and looked at 2D, who was taking long gups as well now. That made the older man raise an eyebrow “What will you do next, Sit like me?” he mocked and laughed over 2D’s attitude, who pouted and looked away, now that he teared away his lips from his bottle too and mocked the green man as well, doing the same noise he made before, followed by an amused smirk.  
That made the thought man snort and look away. He couldn’t help thinking his singer is cute as fuck, sometimes. Anyway, he’s also an annoying brat.

The two kept drinking and soon their beers finished, unconsciously making a race for who finished it first, immature as they were, they decided to keep that, Murdoc walked to his room and took the hard shit, just because it’s funny to see his singer wasted and they had nothing to do, except for the new album, but that wasn’t as important as booze, right?  
When he came back, he firstly noticed 2D sitting right as the bassist was before and started laughing. “Are you serious on this, 2D?” he bursts out amused, Stu laughed along and decided to keep that position “It’s comfier than I thought.” He realized, in an amused tone too.  
After they together drank more than half of that bottle, they two came to a conclusion: Murdoc won.  
“That’s not fair…” the singer spluttered, defeated. 

“Drink more and maybe you’ll be able to defeat me. Probably not.” Murdoc mocked at the end, amused.  
The blue-haired boy got comfier on the sofa, which means laying on it totally, as drunk as he was, he couldn’t care less invading Murdoc’s personal space, no he actually wanted to do that. The Satanist observed the younger boy doing so with his never dying smug smirk, at the end they were both drunk as shit.  
“Y’know, I wanted to put in this album lots of collaborations. With other artists.” Murdoc started.  
“Like in Plastic Beach.” Stu answered. To that comparison Murdoc flinched. Plastic Beach. He hopes his singer doesn’t remember how badly he treated him, he doesn’t know why, but he’s starting to develop a sort of care about him, a care he doesn’t have even with Noodle, which is like a daughter to him! 

But for sure he members. He remembers everything, he just decided to forgive him, for some sick reason.  
At the end he isn’t even able to forgive himself, why shouldn’t he forgive his best bro?  
Since he wasn’t earning an answer, Stuart kept on “Do you remember our first band split up?” While he was talking, Murdoc decided to start playing with his azure hair, caressing them and passing his slender fingers between them.  
“Yeah.” Was his dry answer.

“You nearly choked me to death.” The younger pointed out, not minding Murdoc playing with his hair, that was common, and pretty relaxing. Anyway, in his tone there wasn’t anger or bad feelings, it was just a sentence. But that didn’t stop Murdoc’s stomach to start to ache.  
“What are you pointing up at?” was the slightly pissed Murdoc’s question.  
“If there weren’t Russel and Noodle to stop ya… would you have stopped anyway?” the blue boy had a drunken tone, almost sad.  
No answer from the bassist made Stuart raise his head and look at him, he stopped moving his hands in his hair and just stopped them there, between those so vibrant blue hair, the look of Murdoc on his singer was harsh, almost hateful, that took aback the younger one. But then that look changed, and he looked away.

“To be honest. I don’t know, Stu.” His tone sounded sad as well, that sad tone the other used, made him feel… Somehow glad. He was glad the other felt bad because he nearly killed him, so he smirked at him.  
Murdoc furrowed his eyebrows when he looked back at him and saw his smirk.  
“If you’re really so happy if I wanted to kill you, you really need that therapist you’re going to.” The green man mocked.  
“I used to.” Stuart corrected, anyway he didn’t take off that smirk, Murdoc cares, he loves his family and lately he’s making it more and more obvious. 

“Stockholm Syndrome, huh?” Murdoc mocked again. “For me?” now a smug smirk appeared on the Satanist’s lips too. “I’ve never been there. Never knew how I got it.” Stuart innocently answered, truly without knowing what that syndrome meant. Murdoc snorted at his lack of knowledge and decided to not explain.

Instead he drank some more, Stuart couldn’t move, but he still was able to think, which was unbearable.  
The rum burnt down his throat as he drank it with closed eyes, and when he opened them, he could see Stuart way too close to his face, which made him flinch and clench his teeth, almost chocking on his last gulp.

“Uh… ‘m sorry, I wanted some more.” Stu pointed at the bottle, or tried to, cause his finger pointed right to Murdoc’s face, his lips, to be more specific. Murdoc froze before processing all the thing and handing him the bottle, in a rough way. The black-haired man snorted at the thought he had. Before Stu could drink, he looked at him confused “what are you snorting at?” 

“I thought you wanted to kiss me.” The bassist said amused. “Didn’t we already?” The singer asked before drinking some gulps from the bottle, and then handing it back to him. “We did? When?” Murdoc asked confused, anyway still amused. “I remember it. We were drunk, on the upper living room, sitting on this sofa, on these same positions…” Murdoc was about to drink from the bottle some more, but while talking the singer was approaching to his face, Murdoc decided to hand him the bottle, thinking that was his target. Yes, the singer took the bottle, but only to put it away and finally meet his lips with the bassist.

What they had was an extremely chaste kiss, which surprised booth of them, well, it surprised Murdoc more.  
When the two parted just some millimeters, the singer giggled. “Do you remember now?” He mocked.

“No. Let me remember a bit more.” His green hands grabbed that blue head and pushed it closer, in a way needier kiss, connecting their lips and sticking his long tongue in that poor bloke’s throat. They booth tasted like booze and cigarettes, maybe if you take more attention you can taste some butterscotch from the singer’s mouth and some peppermint too. He was a rainbow of tastes, a bliss for his drunken, too full head.

Stuart moaned against his mouth at that move, widening his eyes not expecting the satanist already choking him so quickly. But he soon stopped. They both were breathless and horny for each other, staring in their eyes with only lust, that was the moment that could ruin everything they had, but they drank too much to really care.

The younger one moved faster, sitting on top of Murdoc, on his thighs and starting kissing him again, while sinking his fingers in his hair. The other rested his hands on the bluenette’s hips and soon started moving him along with their tongues’ pace, which made Stuart gasp and let out a sighed moan, just as the green man.  
The dry humping they were having, soon morphed in something wilder, taken by their carnal desire for each other, their mind stopped working right and just concentrated on this “challenge” for being the top.

Meanwhile this fight they removed each other’s shirts, the older man started kissing but mostly biting the other’s neck, gaining some whimpers and shaky breaths from him, while he scratched the green man’s back.  
Murdoc could feel his longing raise as he hears Stu’s noises. He wanted to hear more. Obviously, the two had no problems just fucking in the livingroom, they both had no shame.

They stripped each other from their jeans trousers, leaving only socks on, they watched at each other, it wasn’t the first time they watched the other naked, they even sized their cocks as all the best friends would do, they knew 2D’s one was longer, but Murdoc’s one was thicker.  
“Just as I pictured it in my dreams.” 2D spoked, sarcastically, palming the older one’s erection with his hand.  
“You know where I pictured it, instead?” Murdoc mocked back, harshly grabbing the other’s ass, making him smugly smirk and come closer to the brunette.

“Exactly where I pictured mine.” Stu tried to dirty talk back, but that wasn’t his best, the action was.  
“You pictured your dick in your ass?” Murdoc was bantering him while 2D pouted. “Ohw.. c’mon man!” Murdoc laughed at his face, before roughly kissing him and making him fall backwards on the sofa, on top of him, he kept moving his hips, dry humping without clothes felt nice with someone warm as Murdoc, he was like the hot hell he probably comes from.

Murdoc made sure to mark 2D’s neck for good while lots of swearing and moans came out from his toothless mouth, his blue vibrant hair were spiking everywhere now, his eyes half-closed, he was passive under the shark’s attack, he whimpered too, sometimes those razor teeth could cut his skin and make him bleed, but he was used to it since the far 1997.  
2D decided to do something too while Murdoc was in wild mode, he scratched, bit and kissed his greenish skin, earning some grunts from him too, at least he wasn’t the only one making noises, not like he cares or is ashamed for.

After this way too much fore-playing, Murdoc bowed over for his trousers, taking a condom he conventionally always brings with himself. “You look like you were expecting this.” Stuart said amused, noticing it.  
“You never know when a good fuck comes to you.” The bassist mutters under his breath.  
“So-” Murdoc started again, gazing the nude bloke in front of himself. He had the beauty a crystalline white Greek statue would have, and Murdoc admired the piece of art he had underneath himself. 

“-You wanna be fucked or fuck?” Murdoc grinned at the boy with his own question, but the singer didn’t look like having a preference, he looked puzzled.  
“Ok, I got it.” So, Murdoc just put on himself the condom. “We’ll do turns.” They two grinned at each other at the satanist’s wise words.

And they did turns.  
The did turns until they passed out naked and full of sweat mixed with jizz.

The booze won’t dissipate that certain memory.  
Also because when Noodle and Russel found the two like that on the couch, they seemed really angry and disgusted. They won’t make them forget what the did to their poor eyes.

They didn’t care though, they had their fun, they had their rum and they had each other.  
They had their bodies to long to, to lust after to.

Anyway, they were oblivious to the feeling they had for each other, was it even real?  
That was just a game with an unknown winner.


End file.
